This application requests five years of support to provide training and research opportunities for a Los Alamos trained physicist to permit the application of advanced mathematical models to physiological signals obtained by both EEG and MEG. The training program will focus on studies of the electrophysiology of oscillatory activity and large scale phenomena, psychophysiology, and cognitive neuroscience with an emphasis on attention, as well as training in ethics and statistics. Training will be multi-departmental encompassing resources from the University of Colorado, Boulder and the University of Colorado, Health Sciences Center in Denver. The research program will emphasize application of novel analytic techniques, employing nonlinear differential equations and single trial analysis, to high resolution EEG and 248-channel whole head MEG data obtained from normal subjects and subjects with a variety of behavioral disorders with initial focus on schizophrenia, which has been a major clinical focus in the mentor's laboratory. Specific aims will include analytic modeling and improved analysis of very early sensory processing in the auditory domain. Functional data associated with attentive tasks will be examined in both primary and secondary sensory cortex. The modulation of early auditory processing due to attention and measures of inter-hemispheric connectivity will be examined. Each of these aims provides for a very unique learning experience in a clinical setting of neural processing at various scales of cortical integration and manifestations of its possible disruptions. The funding requested should permit the applicant to become competent in neuroscience and begin a career at the interface of MEG and EEG based functional neuroimaging and state of the art mathematics. Upon completion, the applicant will be eligible for a major faculty position at the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center, or similar institution, involved in the application of MEG based functional neuroimaging.